1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiving apparatus for receiving a digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a television broadcasting of digital system (hereinafter simply referred to as a digital broadcasting), a voice signal can be broadcast in a plurality of broadcasting languages (hereinafter simply referred to as languages) such as Japanese and English, along with a video signal.
The conventional television receiving apparatus for the digital broadcasting (hereinafter simply referred to as a receiving apparatus) was configured to output a voice signal in a selected language among a plurality of languages broadcast in a received program (or a digital broadcasting at selected channel). For instance, in the case where the received program was broadcast in Japanese, English and Spanish, if Japanese was selected, the voice signal was output in Japanese, but not output in English and Spanish. Also, the user could select the voice signal (language) for output at will.
In the digital broadcasting, the number of voice channels for the voice signal is not specifically defined. For instance, in the digital broadcasting of the ATSC (Advanced Television Standards Committee) system, there is a program for broadcasting through 5.1 channels according with the Dolby digital system. Also, there is a program for broadcasting through 4 channels or 2 channels and a program for broadcasting through one channel (mono).
In the conventional typical receiving apparatus, a voice signal of the digital broadcasting being received was converted into a stereophonic voice through two channels or monophonic voice through one channel by the down mix or pseudo stereophony. Also, either the stereophonic voice through two channels or the monophonic voice through one channel was selected as the voice output format. The voice signal was output in the voice output format selected.
Thus, the conventional receiving apparatus allowed the user to select the language and the voice output format in viewing the digital broadcasting.
A device for converting a stereophonic signal over two channels into a stereophonic signal of two channels or a device for converting a stereophonic signal over two channels into a monophonic signal of one channel by down mix has been already proposed (JP-A-5-244698, JP-A-62-2852). Also, a device for converting a monophonic signal into a stereophonic signal of two channels by pseudo stereophony has been already proposed.
However, the conventional receiving apparatus of the digital broadcasting made the switching of the language and the switching between stereo and mono (voice output format) by separate operations. Therefore, the user had to perform an operation for switching the language (or voice output format), and then an operation for switching the voice output format (or language), whereby there was a problem that the switching operations for the language and the voice output format were complex, and poor in operability.